Physical compactness of electronic devices, such as interface devices mounted at a user interface edge of an electronic assembly, impedes cooling of the electronic devices, which is a particular concern for electronic devices that consume a substantial amount of power, and thus generate a significant amount of heat. For example, when transceivers, such as small form-factor pluggable (SFP) modules, are ganged into multiple cages, the transceivers in the middle of the cluster may generate and retain an undesirable amount of heat. Very little airflow may reach individual modules in certain positions of the cluster for cooling purposes. Unlike stand-alone devices, which have relatively large surface areas that may radiate heat, clustered devices may have only limited surface area from which to radiate heat.